He Won't Be Around For Long
by Rhymes Black
Summary: Fred Weasley has known Rhymes Black since his 5th year, and she now admits she is in love with him. However, Tom Riddle has returned and is playing a student at Hogwarts, and not only does he want to kill Harry Potter, he wants Rhymes to be with him.
1. Why Haven't We Snogged Yet?

Hello all, I just wanted to say that this story is one of the bad ones that I like to post and show that I do in fact have a fluffy side and that sometimes I do have Mary-Sueish tendencies.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Rhymes Black, I do not own Jocelyn or Gabriella, they are owned by their respective owners. _

"Fred Weasley! If you break your neck I'm going to leave you for dead!" Rhymes yelled up to the red-headed boy on the Herbology roof.

"Don't worry love!" he called back, smiling at her and falling through the glass.

Despite her threat Rhymes ran to his side and poked him. He up at her and sat up.

"Rhymes, I thought I was left for dead?" he asked.

"Funny, are you ok?"

"Yea." He was holding his sleeve, which was becoming bloodier.

"You need to go to see Mdm. Pmfrey."

Rhymes helped Fred up and they walked across the cool grass into the entrance hall, talking like the friends they were.

Tom Riddle stood in the entrance hall and smiled. He was at Hogwarts again, but this time he was masquerading as a cousin of Draco Malfoy. He breathed deeply, feeling all his feelings again. Lord Voldemort, his older self, had used almost all his power to bring him back again, and this time Harry Potter would die.

Tom heard some noises coming from the hallway. His blue, emotionless eyes focused on the source of the sounds. Two Gryffindor students, both red headed, one boy and one girl were coming. The boy was bleeding and the girl was lecturing him on how big an idiot he was.

Tom was about to walk away when he saw the girl's brown eyes, filled with loving affection for the boy. He found himself captivated by the emotion that this girl had and how he longed for it.

"Is he alright?" he asked the girl.

"He'll live, but he needs bandaged," she said.

"Ah, well I hope his arm does not need cut off."

Fred's face paled, he looked frantically at Rhymes.

"It's ok Fred," she said to him, and then she turned to Tom. "I'm Rhymes Black and you are?"

"Tom Ri-Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok, well that the introductions have passed, can we get me to the hospital so I don't die?" Fred asked.

Tom knew he would never like this red haired fool. He was far too whiny, and he also held Rhymes's attention. Rhymes smiled at Tom.

"He's just a big pansy, woman boy," she laughed. "I will see you later Mr. Malfoy."

"And you Miss Black."

Jocelyn Ringgold walked the halls, wondering what she could possibly do on a Saturday in mid-October that involved running into Seamus Finnigan and snogging his silly. She saw Gabriella Moonlight coming down the corridor with Ron Weasley. Jocelyn smiled weakly, they were her friends, but not Seamus.

"Hey guys," Jocelyn said.

"Hi," Ron said, Gabriella just stared lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Have you guys seen Seamus?" Jocelyn asked. Both Ron and Gabriella knew of Jocelyn's feelings toward Seamus. The two had known each other forever, and Jocelyn had liked the boy since she was 10. Rhymes constantly told her to go for it, but she just never could.

"No," Gabriella said.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys," Jocelyn said, walking down another corridor.

Fred's arm was getting fixed when Ron and Gabriella walked in to see Hermione, who had been cursed yet again by Malfoy. Ron saw Rhymes sitting a little away from Fred so he went to talk to her. They were better friends then he and Harry for crying out loud.

"Your brother is an idiot," he replied.

"You're the one who wants him," he replied.

"Shhh…he might hear you!"

"Fred, Rhymes here wants to snog you until your eyes pop out!" Ron called across the room. Fred's eyes lit up, Hermione and Gabriella laughed.

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T WE!"

Rhymes turned bright red and held her face in her hands. She had liked Fred for about two years now, ever since 3rd year, but she never thought he'd even half return her feelings. When she looked up Fred was looking expectantly at her.

"Maybe when you've been released," Rhymes said. Fred's face fell.

"You may go Mr. Weasley," Mdm. Pomfrey said. Fred smirked and got out of the bed. Rhymes turned even redder. Ron, Gabriella, and Hermione just waved evilly.

As Fred and Rhymes walked down the hall together in silence, Fred kept throwing Rhymes side-glances and she kept shuffling her feet.

"Rhymes, did you really want to kiss me?" Fred asked. Rhymes nodded. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you're Fred Weasley, you're the clown, the one everyone likes. I'm Rhymes Black, the daughter of a wrongly accused serial killer, put two and two together."

Fred nodded, "I don't care, I like you." Rhymes smiled and Fred took her hand.

Tom watched Fred and Rhymes from a stairwell above them. He glared in Fred's direction.

"She is far too good for him. She is emotional, she feels deeply," he muttered. "Fred Weasley must die."

Thank you for reading, please reviews, and no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.

_Rhymes Black _


	2. It Makes You Look Like A Monkey

_This is kind of a short chapter, I got all I needed and made it short and sweet._

_Shout-outs:_

_Cresco- Harry is in 5th year, I know it already happened and all, but the story was actually started before the 5th book was out, so I'm trying to keep it the same, but update with the book too, so bare with me. Sirius will be in it._

_Babebunny- Thanks, I like it too._

_Mrs.ChristinaFelton- Thanks for reading and for the suggestions, grammar's a weak point of mine, so I really don't pay attention, but thanks for the help. I'll try to write better now._

_Charlie- thanks for reading my story, yours is good too, sorry I haven't reviewed, I haven't had time to read it all yet, but I am getting through it little by little! _

The next afternoon Rhymes, Ron, and Harry sat outside under an oak tree trying to write the pain in the ass essay Snape had assigned on venom antidotes. Ron was having a lot of trouble.

"Rhymes, how do you cure basilisk venom?" he asked, after scratching his head.

"Easy, you die," she replied. Two redheaded boys were heading toward them and Ron jumped behind the tree.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Harry asked him, but Ron didn't answer, he was too busy cringing.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" George yelled, stopping near them. The twins looked around angrily.

"Where is that little bugger?" Fred asked Rhymes. But Rhymes smiled, and made a motion like she was zipping her lips, taunting the boy, but Fred knew how to get her to talk. He leaned in close to her and said, "come on love, tell me where he is." He stared at her lovingly and smiled, she didn't stand a chance. She got a goofy stupid grin on her face and said:

"Behind the…"

Harry dove at her and put his hand in front of her mouth.

"What'd he do?" he asked quickly before Fred could seduce Rhymes more.

"The little git reported to Hermione, who wrote to mum, and told her we were selling 'adulterated candy to the younger students'," George said mimicking Hermione quite well. Harry nodded.

"He ran that way, towards Hagrid's," Harry said, still not uncovering Rhymes's mouth. George nodded and started to run. Fred, however, was busy staring into Rhymes's eyes. George looked at him quizzically, wondering why his attention was focused upon their friend.

"Oy! Fred!" he called.

"I'll catch up later," Fred replied. He lowered his voice so only Rhymes could hear. "Want to go somewhere with me?" Rhymes nodded and the two left, Fred pulling her in the direction of the Herbology greenhouses. George came back over silently. Ron, not hearing his brother's return, came out from his hiding area. George put him into a headlock immediately, but he stopped after a while and pushed him to the ground.

"It's just not the same, I think I've lost my brother."

"Well, at least it's to Rhymes," Harry said reassuringly. George shrugged.

"Yea, I guess if I wanted anyone for him it would be her. Although, I can't really see what he sees in her."

All three boys shrugged and began walking back to the castle to get ready for dinner.

Fred led Rhymes up to the South tower.

"Close your eyes," he said. She closed them and Fred guided her into a room that smelled of citrus and nectar, small flapping noises surrounded her. "Ok, open."

She looked around and gasped. Thousands of butterflies fluttered around her in a tropical forest habitat. Fred smiled, her eyes were full of wonder and awe, he knew she liked her surprise; it made him happy to see her like that. Rhymes looked at him passionately.

"This place, it's beautiful," she said, coming closer to him.

"Yea, it makes you look like a monkey," Fred replied laughing.

"Aren't you romantic."

"I love you."

Rhymes felt her breath leave her and her brown eyes widened with astonishment and affection.

"I love you too."

They looked at each other a second longer before closing the small gap between them. The kiss was exhilarating to both parties, Rhymes wrapped her arms tight around Fred's neck and he held her waist, almost picking her up. As they separated Rhymes slightly punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"I waited two years for that! You could have made it longer I mean-"

His lips silenced her once again.

Tom spied on Rhymes and Fred's kiss. His lips formed a straight, white line that most would fear. He hated the Weasley boy. He must kill him, and then he will win Rhymes.

'You have come to kill Potter, not some love-sick boy' the voice of his adult self radiating in his mind. He scowled and replied:

"I will kill them both in due time master."

Tom was waiting in the entrance hall for Rhymes after dinner. She walked out alone, as was normal for her, she needed some alone time everyday. He approached her and put on his smoothest most heart-wrenching voice.

"My dear Rhymes, you look beautiful tonight," he said. She looked oddly at him.

"Thank you Tom, um, you look nice too," she replied, she really didn't know what to say. He came a step closer, they were only about 6 inches apart.

"I heard about you and Weasley, some would think you foolish."

"But I love Fred, why is that foolish?"

"Love is always foolish, but I find myself loving someone now who does not return my feelings, and I am seeking your advice."

"Well, first, stop talking like you are in the nineteenth century, it's a turn off."

"Yes, yes, would you help me win my love's heart?"

"Sure, I'm always ready to help the needy in the matters of the heart, what's she like?"

"A lot like you actually, that's why I asked your help, would you like to go for a walk and we can talk about her?"

"Sure."

Tom and Rhymes began walking towards the doors as Fred and George came to the hall. Fred glared when he saw Tom, there was something about the Slytherin he didn't like.

"I don't like him," he said to his brother.

"Well, Rhymes seems to, she'll be fine. She's a big girl."

Fred nodded and hoped he was right.

_ If you all feel the inclination please review and all, thanks_

_ Rhymes_


	3. Don't Make Stick My Foot Up Your

_Well, it has been a while hasn't it? Of course I lost the notebook this was in, so that might be a reason and I just hope this chapter doesn't suck because my revision is going to be quick and inaccurate. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Jocelyn and Gabriella, they belong to themselves, Rhymes though does belong to me!_

_Shout-outs: _

_Mrs. Christina Felton: I'm glad you felt warm and fuzzy, so did I, I love Fred. He's so much cooler then George. :Ahem, I must be the only weirdo who compares them:_

_Babebunny: Thanks for loving the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

As Rhymes and Tom walked up the stairs they talked of the girl that Tom loved and Rhymes gave the best advice she could and Tom continually tried to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Tom, who is this girl?" she asked after about the 7th attempt. Tom looked at her and saw the confusion in her eyes; he couldn't stop looking in her eyes. Why could she feel all these emotions and he was empty? Why did she choose to give her feelings to that oaf Weasley and not he, Tom Riddle? Why was he doomed only to kill Potter, shouldn't he at least have something on the side? Being with Rhymes would make him happy, give him feeling again. He longed for emotion and at least half a heart. "Tom, who is she?"

"No one, don't worry about it, you'll know in time," he replied. "Thank you, I hope to see your beautiful face again soon."

"Maybe."

Rhymes was a little creeped out by Tom's line so she ran down the steps to where her first class was.

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration book when Rhymes sat down next to her.

"Hey, who was that boy you left with at breakfast?" she asked, actually closing the book, she seemed more interested in Rhymes's life then with the chapter, very out of character.

"Some new guy, Malfoy's cousin," Rhymes replied getting her own Transfiguration book out.

"Fred was pissed, he thinks that Malfoy's cousin was hitting on you."

"He did, when we got to the Divination Tower he used a line on me, and I think he thought it would work." Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say 'men'.

"Don't tell Fred, he wants to beat that guy to hell already."

"I guess I'll have to talk to him at break to sort this mess out."

Umbridge gave her usual "Good morning students" to begin the class.

Fred saw Tom Malfoy in his potions class and immediately decided to let him know whom Rhymes was with.

"Hey, Malfoy, you do know that Rhymes has a boyfriend right?" he said. George and Lee Jordan stood on either side of him.

"Really? You're not thinking you're dating her?"

"He is, she said so just this morning," George chimed in. Fred sighed at how lame his brother sounded, like he was 5.

"Well, you'll simply have some competition now," Tom said, smirking and walking away.

George and Lee held Fred back before he could kill Tom.

"I'll get him," Fred muttered, pulling himself out of their hold and walking into Snape's dungeon.

During break Rhymes found Fred by the lake, sitting under a tree doing some new treat for his joke shop.

"Hey Fred," she said sitting next to him.

"Is that Malfoy guy competition? Is he better then me?" Fred said, not looking at her. Fred had never been one to let others know how much he hated to be made fun of and put down because of his family. He constantly worried that he wasn't good enough for anything. And now when he had something he thought was real and like gold it was slipping through his fingers.

"No, you have no competition," Rhymes replied sliding a hand up his back and rubbing his neck slightly. He batted her hand away and turned from her. "Look, I like you," she said more forcefully. "Look at me!" He still face away. "Fred Weasley you look at me before I stick my foot up your ass!"

This caused Fred to start laughing and look at Rhymes and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Rhymes! FRED!" Jocelyn screamed running up to them.

"What?" they cried in unison.

"George has been attacked!"

Fred ran as fast as he possibly could to the hospital wing. George was laying on a bed his face bloody and his arm broken. Rhymes and Jocelyn came in behind Fred. Rhymes gasped at the site of him.

"What happened?" Rhymes asked.

"I found him in the corridor near potions class," Seamus said. Fred looked up, just noticing that Seamus was sitting on the bed next to George.

"He'll be fine if you all clear out and give him space," Mdm. Pomfrey cried, waving her arms at them so they would scatter. All but Fred was rushed out of the room. Rhymes and Jocelyn walked towards the Great Hall for lunch, though neither was really hungry. Tom stopped Rhymes before she went in.

"I heard that a Weasley was attacked," he said, acting surprised.

"Yes George," Rhymes replied. For a moment he looked disappointed, like he had screwed up.

"Will he be alright, I know you're seeing his twin?" Tom asked, pretending to be interested.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just want to know who would do such a thing."

"Someone who's pure evil," Jocelyn whispered. Tom thought to himself 'well I am, aren't I?' He looked at Rhymes and smiled comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me Rhymes, it'll be alright, if anything I'll help you find him," he said.

Rhymes nodded and turned around. Fred was standing there, he extended his hand, and Rhymes took it and leaned on his shoulder, trying to comfort both him and her.

"Is George ok?" she asked as they sat done, neither taking any food.

"Yea, he'll be fine."

"Good, hey, I'm not hungry do you want to skip lunch and go to the lake?"

Fred nodded and the two ran outside and sat with their toes touching the cool water. The fall was warm even though it was October, but the sky was cloudy, looking like it would be colder soon. Fred lay on the grass and played with his bandages from his cut.

"Hey, where's Harry been?" Rhymes asked suddenly, realizing that she had not seen Harry outside of class for the first few weeks of school.

"He's had detention with Umbridge and he's behind on homework, I heard Hermione yelling at him about it the other day, he's barely attended Quidditch practice."

"Damn, that sucks."

"Do you still like him?" Rhymes rolled her eyes at the question, Fred just wouldn't let go of the fact that until her third year Rhymes had liked Harry more then Ginny did. Then she thought about it a second and laughed.

"No!" she cried in laughter.

The rain came then and Fred ran under a tree but Rhymes stayed in the rain. He looked at her and smiled. He had liked her since his 5th year. George had thought Fred was crazy, liking the daughter of a serial killer and all, but he had just shrugged it off. And plus, Rhymes wasn't anything special in looks, she had short red hair, was 5'5" and slightly overweight, but she did have beautiful brown eyes. They were deep brown and displayed every emotion she had. They quite literally were the windows to her soul. Fred loved her and the fact that she was now wet and her clothes were sticking to her body was making him a little uneasy.

"Rhymes get over here!" he called, waving her over. Rhymes ran over to him and leaned against him, getting him wet. He kissed her forehead and Rhymes looked up and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck softly. Before Rhymes got too wrapped up in her passion for Fred she pushed him away.

"Fred, come on, I heard the bell, we should go in," Rhymes said getting up and going in the school.

Tom was watching from a corridor window, scowling at the site. He hated the Weasley boy, he had wanted to kill him, but had mistook his brother for him, but he would've killed him too if he hadn't heard someone coming. Rhymes came through the front door, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Rhymes!" he called, putting on a smile.

"Oh, hi Tom," she said out of breath. Tom decided to go in for the kill, not able to resist the love in her eyes, even if it was for another. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. She pushed him back and slapped him as Fred entered.

"What did you do to her!" Fred cried running over. Rhymes held him back, but he pulled out of her grip. "Don't you come near her again!"

"Not my fault she liked it!"

"You disgusting like asshole!" Rhymes screamed, slapping him again. She ran from the hallway toward her next class, Potions. Hermione, Jocelyn, Ron, Harry, and Seamus were waiting outside. Harry and Seamus were of course not talking.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked, seeing Rhymes disgusted face.

"Tom kissed me," she said. "I think Fred beat the shit out of him after I left."

"You left him along?" Ron cried.

"Yea, I know, Tom's probably dead by now," Rhymes said.

Screams came from above. Rhymes and Ron's eyes widened. They ran in the direction of the voices. Both Fred and Tom were being taken by Prof. McGonagall with a couple of bloody lips and black eyes each.

"What happened?" Rhymes asked Lee.

"When I got here Fred and Tom had disarmed each other and were in the middle of a fist fight," Lee replied.

Ron and Rhymes raced each other to the hospital wing, and ran to Fred.

"Hey Fred, you ok?" Ron asked. Fred grimaced, but nodded.

"Hey baby, are you sure you're ok?" Rhymes asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine, I went down defending my girl's honor," he said, pretending he was some chivalrous knight in medieval times.

"And I love you for doing it." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Ok guys, I'm getting sick here," Ron said, his ears red with embarrassment for watching his brother and girlfriend kiss.

"It could be worse," Fred smirked, pulling Rhymes down and kissing her again, this time with a lot more passion.

"Ok not right!" he moaned.

"I've seen you and Gabriella make-out, tell me that's right," Rhymes said. Ron just glared.

Tom watched from his bed and sighed. He would have to wait a while before going after the Weasley boy again. No bother, he would just concentrate on killing Potter now.

_Considering my stories, this is actually a long chapter. I didn't know really where to cut it off. But, anyway, I hope you liked it please review, but no flames, they will be disregarded._

_Rhymes_


	4. Ice Angel Princess Thing

_Since all of my reviewers said that they liked my long chapters I'm going to try to keep the habit up, but if it doesn't happen, don't be surprised and I apologize in advance. Thank you for liking my work. Here it goes. Enjoy_

Rhymes sat at dinner talking to Harry when Dumbledore stood up, surprising everyone. Silence fell immediately.

"I have an announcement," he said. Everyone looked up at the head table. "We will be having a Halloween Ball for 4th years and up." Then he sat down. It was silent for a moment, and then the hall erupted in whispers.

"Jocelyn! Are you going to ask Seamus?" Rhymes asked.

"NO!" Jocelyn cried, blushing bright red.

"Ok, then." Rhymes smiled mischievously.

As she left the hall she pulled Seamus aside.

"Hey, you know who you should ask to the ball?" she said.

"Who?"

"Jocelyn of course!" she smiled as Seamus's face reddened. "She likes you." He smiled, he liked Jocelyn too.

"I think I will."

That night Rhymes snuck into the hospital wing after hours to see Fred. She lay next to him and he woke up.

"Hey," he whispered smiling.

"Hey yourself. Have you heard about the dance?" she asked.

"Yea, George came by earlier and told me, I was going to ask you to it tomorrow, but hey, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he smiled knowingly.

"Nah, I don't think so."

Fred looked dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open in horrified shock. Rhymes closed her lips around his and laughed.

"Yes, of course I'll go with you."

Fred smiled and put a hand to her cheek. They soon fell asleep.

Tom looked on from his bed at Rhymes and Fred. She looked at the Weasley boy with the love and adoration that Tom longed for. He wanted her to look at him like that, to be that deeply in love with him. He couldn't let her go.

Jocelyn sat up in the common room reading a book by the fire when Seamus walked over, very nervous, his stomach was flipping over. He leaned over her chair and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi Seamus, how're you?" she asked, swinging her curly brown ponytail out of the way.

"Pretty alright, hey you interested in going to the Halloween Ball?" he asked, shuffling his feet and not looking directly at her. Jocelyn smiled at how adorable he looked nervous.

"Yea, if someone asks me."

"Well, would you go with me?" Jocelyn beamed and nodded vigorously. She had forgotten how to speak, how very unlike her. "Good, uh, what're you going as?"

"I think I'll go as an ice angel princess thing, maybe," she replied. Seamus smiled. He had liked Jocelyn for a while, but never asked her out. Rhymes made him because she and Fred had started dating. They had made a deal in the beginning of term that if Rhymes and Fred went out, he and Jocelyn had to go out and stop being stupid prats, to put it in Rhymes's terms.

Jocelyn got up, claimed she was tired, and ran up the stairs to her dorm. She sat down at her sewing machine and started on her dress, dreaming about her night with Seamus.

Mdm. Pomfrey shook Rhymes and Fred awake.

"Oh shit," Rhymes moaned. She looked at Fred, whose eye had swelled a bit overnight.

"What are you doing young lady?"

"I came to visit and I guess I fell asleep."

"I'm giving you a warning, now leave."

Rhymes took off running to breakfast, but while she ran she ran straight into Umbridge.

"In quite a hurry I see," she said, her toad face glinting an evil smile.

"Yes, I need to eat something, I'm starving," Rhymes replied. Rhymes hadn't done anything to Umbridge yet. Unlike Harry, she knew how to keep her mouth shut when her temper got the best of her around teachers.

"Well, I'll give you a warning, don't go running through the halls again, it would be a shame for you to become a criminal like your father," Umbridge said, trying to get a rise out of the young Black. Rhymes breathed deeply and strode past the evil wench. When she turned the corner she began running again.

"Must be a record, 2 warnings in less then 10 minutes," she said to Ron and Gabriella at the table.

"No, Fred and George got 2 at the same time once," Ron recalled.

"Yea, that's because there's two of them stupid," Harry said laughing. Jocelyn sat down next to Rhymes then.

"5 days til the Halloween Ball," she giggled happily.

"I see my work is done," Rhymes said, giving a cocky smile.

_Ok, I am so sorry, but I'm cutting it off here because the next chapter will be the Halloween Dance and that has to be it's own chapter in order to write it all without it being 8 pages._

_Sorry all you people who like my long chapters, you will get one next. (Hopefully) Please review. Oh, and Jessi, I fixed the whole ice princess, ice angel argument we had, you are now an ice angel princess thing. My apologies._

_Rhymes_


	5. Sexy Bugger

_Ok, well here is the Halloween Ball as promised, and that should make everyone happy. And this chapter should be a bit longer. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jet, The Killers, or Yellowcard because if I did I would be married to Longineau W. Parsons III and would not be writing fan fiction._

5 days later…Halloween

Jocelyn played with the hem on her aqua blue dress as she waited to see Rhymes. Soft brown curls framed her face and the dress brought the blue in her eyes. She felt pretty; she just hoped Seamus would feel the same. Rhymes came out of the restroom then. She was wearing a red, glittering 20s flapper's dress with red heels. She and Fred were going as a mobster and little jazz killer. Jocelyn and Seamus were going as an ice angel princess and her knight.

"Shall we?" Rhymes asked, her reflecting her excitement.

"Yes, lets," Jocelyn replied.

The two girls walked down the dorm stairs and saw their dates waiting for them at the bottom. Fred was wearing a pinstriped suit and hat, the small bruise left from his black eye adding authenticity to his costume. Seamus had on an outfit that looked a lot like Aragorn's coronation outfit from the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, except blue.

"Ladies," Fred said, tipping his hand.

"Wow, Jocelyn, you look gorgeous," Seamus said, standing stunned.

Ron and Gabriella appeared a moment later, Gabriella as Jasmine and Ron as Aladdin (complete with magical talking Abu). Harry was going with Hermione but they didn't feel like dressing up so they just were going in their dress robes.

"Well, are we ready?" Harry asked. They nodded and left the common room together. The ball was to be after the feast and Dumbledore had booked 3 good wizarding bands that also were popular with muggles: Jet, Yellowcard, and The Killers. As was accustomed, the feast was fantastic. The younger students were reluctant to leave but shuffled out grumpily when McGonagall threatened to throw them all in detention. The Killers were the first band to perform and they opened with 'Mr. Brightside'.

The girls were the first to go out and dance, the Fred and George both went out to dance with Rhymes and watch out for Tom, who was lingering too close for comfort. Gabriella forced Ron onto the floor during 'Jenny Was A Friend of Mine' and Harry and Seamus sat out until Rhymes and Jocelyn dragged them out for 'Somebody Told Me'.

Then Tom decided to strike, he didn't want to hex anyone for now, all he wanted was one last chance to win Rhymes over tonight, before he did what he was sent to do and be forced to disappear. Tom went over to where Fred, George, and Rhymes were dancing. Fred and George blocked him from approaching her.

"May I please speak with her?" Tom asked curtly, getting tired of these macho boyfriend games that Fred was doing. Clearly anyone could beat the shit out of this particular Weasley brother, but he still considered himself to be strong.

"Just let him, supervise if you want," Rhymes said. Fred nodded and the twins let Tom through, but stood on either side of Rhymes prepared to slap his hands away if he tried to touch her.

"I would like to apologize Ms. Black, my behavior was unacceptable, and I would like to ask you for a dance."

"Ha! You're funny! NO!" Rhymes laughed. "I accept your apology and would like for you to get the hell away from me before I'm forced to hex you." She stood there expectantly, waiting for Tom to leave. Tom scowled, turned on his heel, and stalked over to the tables on the edge of the dance floor. There was where he saw Harry Potter, sitting alone. He decided to take a bit of a chance and sat next to him.

"Why're you alone Potter?" he asked nonchalant.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry grumbled in reply, glaring sideways at the Malfoy scum.

"Well, I'm alone because I have feelings for one girl and she does not return my feelings," Tom said.

"She's too good for you," Harry said fiercely, feeling protective of Rhymes. She trusted people too easily, she may have thought that Tom was just a harmless lovesick little puppy with a strange infatuation with her, but Harry knew better, no Malfoy would be harmless. Tom smirked at the anger in Harry's voice.

"Ah, do we have some unrequited love?"

"No, not at all actually."

Tom sat there in silence, trying to think of something to say, but Rhymes kept clouding his mind, mostly because she was walking out of the hall on Weasley's arm. She was smiling, her eyes dancing with happiness, Tom felt another pang in his frosty heart and that seemed to melt it a bit.

"Fred, can we go back to the butterfly room?" Rhymes whispered as they left the hall and began walking up the stairs back to the common room.

"Of course," he replied. They walked through the torch lit corridors arms around each other. Rhymes was absentmindedly humming the Yellowcard song that had been playing last, and ironically it was "Avondale". As they walked past one of the many suits of armor lining the walls she began singing the song in a low voice, almost a haunting, grim voice.

_If you're gonna rip my heart out_

_Would you use a knife that's dull and rest in color_

_(Once I die)_

_Then there'll be no way for you cover that scar_

_It's hard, I know_

_And if I get a little blood on you_

_Finally the world will know you're guilty_

_(Know you're wrong)_

_Of taking everything you've gotten from me_

_No heart_

_It's hard, I know_

Then she skipped the rest of the song until the last verse before the ending chorus, and a feeling swept over her that something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know when or how.

_Living like a fairy tale_

_The mighty king of Avondale_

_It all went to his head this royalty_

_I stuck a knife into his back_

_Inventiveness is what I lack_

_He's always hanging up on loyalty._

Fred looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She seemed to snap back to reality then.

"O, nothing, I was just thinking about how depressing and morbid that song is." Fred nodded, not quite believing her, but not wanting to argue at this point in time.

When they got to the room Rhymes laid on the warm, dewy grass, Fred lay next to her.

"Fred," Rhymes whispered.

"Yea baby?"

"I love you," she whispered, smiling at him.

"I love you too."

Fred leaned over and kissed her. Their kiss deepened, and they began getting closer then they had at the lake.

"Fred, Fred, stop," Rhymes said, only half meaning her words. Fred got one last nip at her neck before backing off. He smiled at her and laughed.

"I think you might have a hickey tomorrow," he whispered.

"Ok, why are you whispering?"

"It makes me think I a sexy bugger."

"But you are a sexy bugger."

"To you maybe, but about my other girlfriends?"

"We are so horribly disgusting," Rhymes laughed. Fred nodded and Rhymes lay her head on his shoulder and took his hat.

Jocelyn and Seamus walked slowly along the moonlit lake after getting bored with the dance.

"Hey, Jocelyn, Rhymes told me you liked me," he said bluntly. The conversation he had had going in his head was better then what he was now saying.

"Figures, and she told me you liked me too."

"Yea, well I do," Seamus said. Jocelyn froze in her tracks, stunned and still trying to get the words registered.

"You…You…What?"

"I like you," he said again, turning to face her. He smiled at her. She didn't waste this opportunity and just kissed him. Seamus thought 'this didn't go exactly as I had planned, but this works too'.

Seamus and Jocelyn separated and smiled.

"One more time?" Seamus asked.

"Why not?"

They came together again.

Tom followed Harry up the stairs to his dorm.

"What do you want from me?" Harry cried, facing Tom, who smiled maliciously. Harry recognized that smile and froze in fear.

"Your blood."

Tom pulled a knife from under his cloak and forced it into Harry's stomach. Voldemort would never resort to such a crude way of death, but Tom Riddle liked his victims to suffer, not just die. Harry felt his breath leave him and crumpled to the floor. Tom smiled and walked away.

Harry couldn't get his legs to lift him, and he couldn't find his voice to scream. He just felt warm sticky blood draining from him and he was becoming weaker as time wore on.

For an hour he lay bleeding before someone stepped on his leg. He gave a stifled cry, finally waking up. Ron looked down at him, Gabriella and Hermione at his side.

"Hi Harry. Wait, what the fuck! You're bleeding!" he cried as Hermione ran off and Gabriella kneeled next to him and tried to stop the blood. In this time Harry was able to give Ron a 'I think I've noticed I'm bleeding' look. Hermione soon appeared with Prof. McGonagall pressing after her.

"Potter!" she exclaimed, conjuring a stretcher and trying to close his wound with magic. He felt the blood stop, but then it all went black. McGonagall guided him to the hospital wing, Ron, Gabriella, and Hermione in tow.

Jocelyn met Rhymes and Fred in the common room after she and Seamus had gotten back from seeing Harry.

"Rhymes! Harry's been attacked!"

"By who?"

"Tom Malfoy."

_Ok, I think that's enough for now. The next chapter is the end of part one and I am really sorry for the random overdose of fluffiness in this chapter, I must be ill. Anyway, R&R and I will love you forever and buy you your favorite Harry Potter character (that isn't Fred) off of EBAY and send them to you!_

_Rhymes_


End file.
